


And the Colors Change

by classic_phan



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: (there is legit no angst here just fluff), Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But it's okay, Coffee Shops, Detective!Shinichi and Actor!Kaito, Hattori and Ran are best bois, Just a lot of gay panic ig?, KaiShin has my heart, M/M, Romance, Snow!!, SofA Lite 2020, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, Why isn't Whipped at First Sight a tag yet?, because they in love, whipped at first sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classic_phan/pseuds/classic_phan
Summary: Shinichi never thought that he'd end up meeting his soulmate like this- frantically apologizing while freezing next to the Christmas Tree. But here he is.[Soulmate AU where everyone is born with a black heart on their body which turns red after they touch their soulmate for the first time. Shinichi finds his by spilling hishotcoffee all over him.]
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 18
Kudos: 221
Collections: SofA Lite





	And the Colors Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syren888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syren888/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [syren888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syren888/pseuds/syren888) in the [sofa2020lite](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sofa2020lite) collection. 



> I have written way too many KaiShin soulmates AU and daMmIT I WILL WRITE MORE (excuse the fact that they always somehow end up in a Coffee Shop)
> 
> Hello @syren888  
> I hope this brings a smile to your face hehehe  
> Thank you for the wonderful open prompt and I hope this is good enough <3  
> There is also a bit of swearing here and nothing too extreme or meant in a bad way. just the FML way hehe 
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Anything goes, be it canon-compliant or any other setting, some angst is ok too. I just want a happy ending or an open ending with happy undertones.  
> Meetings under the snow can also be a choice.  
> Can be fantasy, college, etc.

Shinichi thinks that there is something about snowflakes, their intricate designs being so breathtaking and making it nearly impossible to take your eyes off them. Slowly coming down from the endless black sky, lit up only with the lights around the street and the occasional airplane crossing the sky.   
  


But as the young detective stands next to the decorated, twinkling Christmas tree in the busy street, with his only source of heat being the cup of black coffee he has tightly held in his hands, he thinks that maybe snowflakes could take a break for the moment just so he would feel something other than the cold. He’s afraid to drop his coffee, since he only has his finger wrapped around them, trying to soak up all the heat he could through his fingerless gloves. Fuck fashion, he was dragging Ran through the mall in search of the warmest pair of mittens as soon as possible. 

  
_Well, that’ll only happen if she actually shows up._ They were supposed to meet approximately 10 minutes ago. Shinichi had even rushed through his second murder case of the week, _oh god it was still Tuesday,_ in order to make sure he reached on time. The threat of broken bones didn’t really sit well with him through Christmas.   
  


Shinichi opened his phone for what felt like the millionth time in the last 10 minutes as he shifted his coffee into his left hand, still devoid of any message from Ran when he felt someone sidle up next to him. The sudden warmth against his left side made him unconsciously lean into it, before straightening as he realized how creepy that is.

  
Shinichi looked at the side, checking if the other noticed his strange behavior. However, as soon as Shinichi turned to look at him, the guy towards him as well and _wow._ Wow. Shinichi was sure he had never seen someone look so similar to him yet so much better looking than him at the same time. He knew he was easy on the eyes if the countless confessions were anything to go by. But the guy beside him would probably win the hearts of everyone with a single glance. His nose was a bit sharper than his, his lips turned upwards as if they were always smiling and his hair was way messier than Shinichi’s. The detective’s eyes met the others, who looked around the same age as him, and something in his stomach churned when he realized the other _smiled with his eyes first._ Holy shit, if that wasn’t the cutest thing he had ever seen.   
  


The guy bowed in greeting, offering a small wave.  
  
  
“Good evening,” the guy said, his teeth showing as he grinned. And _wow again_ but this guy had really white teeth along with a beautiful smile as well. Shinichi was screwed. Even his voice had the boyish charm that Shinichi had imagined him to have. The snow falling all around them made the guy look more like an angel and _oh god the gay just got real.  
  
_

Shinichi startled as the guy continued looking at him, realizing the other just spoke to him. Flustered, Shinichi bowed, sloshing his coffee and almost burning his fingers, before straightening. “Good evening, it’s nice to meet you.”   
  


He smiled, knowing his cheek was probably way too flushed for it to just be from the cold. He should really listen to Ran when she says he’s socially inept. Maybe then he won’t embarrass himself in front of cute boys.  
  


The guy keeps smiling back, and maybe it’s just his imagination but the other is also looking at him with a fond gaze as if he also wants to know more about him and feels the same emotions as Shinichi is.  
  


Shinichi opens his mouth, about to say something -say what? Surprisingly Shinichi had no idea, but he _just_ knew that he had to say something- and he saw the other’s mouth open as well, when they both startled as Shinichi’s phone started vibrating.   
  


The detective smiled apologetically before picking up the call. Earlier he wanted to curse Ran out for being late, now he wanted to do it for a whole other reason.  
  


“Shinichi!” Ran wailed, “I’m so sorry! I totally forgot about today.”  
  
  
Shinichi sighed, a bit worried yet somewhat relieved after hearing her voice.

  
“It’s okay, Ran. What happened?”  
  


“Mom came over!” She said, her voice turning peppy in an instant. Shinichi wasn’t surprised at that, but he was definitely shocked by what she just said.  
  


“Really? That’s great! How did it go?” Shinichi asked, his eyes floating towards his neighbor who was now politely looking away. _God, even his side profile was amazing.  
  
_

“Surprisingly well! Mom and Dad didn’t fight at all and now Mom is even staying over,” Ran said, excitement lacing her voice and Shinichi couldn’t help but grin. Her being happy really made the pain of standing in the cold worth it. And maybe meeting the cute boy next to him at the moment was the cherry on top.   
  


“Well then I guess that means, me possibly getting hypothermia while waiting in the snow for half an hour paid off,” Shinichi teased, but moved his legs a bit as he felt the cold air. A bit of warmth filtered out of the coffee shop on his side as a group of people came out, clearly having a great time while laughing loudly.   
  


“Don’t lie, it’s hardly been that long but I’m sorry, Shinichi! I’ll make it up to you!” Ran said, not sounding sorry at all. Shinichi couldn’t really blame her.  
  


“Yeah, I’m taking a raincheck on that one.” he agreed. He quietly said his goodbyes and as he pushed his phone into his jacket pocket, he hoped he didn’t just lose his chance to get close to the other male.   
  


The hot- Shinichi really needed to get the guy’s name, he couldn’t just keep calling him _the hot guy_ in his mind- looked up from his phone and smiled bashfully at him.

  
“It looks like we both got ditched today,” the hot guy chuckled and Shinichi joined him. Maybe this was God’s way of giving him something in return for all the cases he has solved. Because _damn,_ it’s a really nice gift.  
  


“I certainly got ditched,” he laughed. “I’m Kudou Shinichi by the way.”  
  


“Kuroba Kaito,” the hot- Kuroba Kaito- said, sending him a small wave again. He looked like he wanted to say something more, but suddenly got knocked into Shinichi. It all happened in a matter of seconds, one moment Kaito was just standing there, and then the next moment Shinichi had an arm full of the hot guy with his coffee on the ground as the group from earlier apologized for knocking into him and moved away.   
  


Shinichi’s eyes went from the group to Kaito, as the other hissed while trying to get back on his feet properly. Shinichi gasped as he realized what happened, his hot coffee soaking up most of the others' sleeves while the rest of his coffee laid on the ground.  
  


He immediately took out his handkerchief, dabbing away at the mess, wondering how he could fuck up everything in just a few minutes, and oh god, what if Kaito was burned? Shinichi apologized profusely as he shifted Kaito’s jacket sleeve away from his wrist, not even registering the other telling him it was okay.  
  


And maybe Shinichi should have listened. He shouldn’t have panicked and let the other, a stranger, by all means, look after himself. As he looked up, half horrified and half blushing at what he had just done, he saw the other looking at him with a fond look in his eyes. And oh, _oh,_ Shinichi knew that look. It was the same look his dad gave his mom when she was running around or what Hattori gave Kazuha when she wasn’t paying attention.   
  


He ducked down, going back to running his handkerchief all over the other’s wrist as he blushed for a completely different reason. _Fuck his life, but his heart wasn’t prepared for this.  
  
_

He stops when his fingers touch the small black symbol on the others’ hand, and now Shinichi realized he fucked up for an entirely different reason. He couldn’t believe that he had forgotten about something so major. His fucking soulmate. Shinichi was about to step back and apologize when he looked back at the heart again, sadder this time before he gasped.  
  


Because the black ink was slowly turning red, starting from the edges before filling in all the way and Shinichi was entranced. Shinichi let go of Kaito’s hand before grabbing his own sleeve. He paused, looking at Kaito as his own tattoo showed. The other was already looking at his wrist, biting his lips and his hand came up to grip the sleeve of his jacket and push it all the way off.   
  


Shinichi never thought that he'd end up meeting his soulmate like this- frantically apologizing while freezing next to the Christmas Tree. But here he is.  
  


Shinichi looked down and smiled as he noticed his own heart turn red, and beamed up at Kaito. Because _oh god,_ his day just got a hundred percent better.  
  


“Well, looks like we were meant to be ditched today,” Shinichi said, breaking the silence which had settled between them as they stared at each other.  
  


“Maybe,” Kaito smiled, before looking down at the sad pile of coffee on the floor. “I’m sorry about dropping your drink.”   
  


Shinichi shook his head, “It wasn’t your fault. Are you okay? Did you get burned?”   
  


“The coffee was lukewarm,” Kaito laughed, “It was mostly the shock. Thought you’d know since you checked so thoroughly.”  
  


Shinichi blushed, the flirting and the embarrassing moments of today were certainly doing a number on his brain cells.   
  


“Sorry about that, I panicked a bit,” Shinichi chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked the other way.  
  


“It’s okay. But how about you make it up to me by letting me buy you a coffee,” Kaito asked, his lips spread in a wide grin.  
  


“I’d love to,” Shinichi said, feeling as if not just his soul mark turned warm but so did his heart and soul.  
  


…  
  


As they both settled into the nearest cafe, Shinichi sighed as he felt warm settle into his body. Thank God the cafe had the heater running. Kaito brought both their drinks to the table, a hot chocolate for himself and an Americano for Shinichi. The detective ignored the looks the other was sending his way as he took a sip of his coffee. Shinichi had already figured out that the other was a sugar addict.  
  


“So before we start,” Kaito started. “You are _the_ Kudou Shinichi, right? The savior of the police force."  
  


Shinichi coughed, not expecting that as the other slyly grinned.  
  


“I don’t know about that title, but I am a detective that appears in the newspaper sometimes.”  
  


“Sometimes? Don’t be modest, I know you appear at least thrice a week,” Kaito teased, sipping on his hot chocolate.  
  


“It’s nothing like that,” Shinichi huffed before changing the topic, “So, what do you do?”  
  


“I’m an actor, a fairly new one. I used to do a bit of magic a few years ago before turning to act,” He said, wiggling his fingers around before producing a rose out of thin air and offering it to Shinichi.  
  


Usually, Shinichi would have blushed but his focus was the others’ sleeve as he wondered how he didn’t see it before. He took the rose, turning it around his fingers, noticing how prim and neatly trimmed it was.   
  


“I don’t really keep up with what is happening in the entertainment industry, so I apologize for not remembering your name,” Shinichi mumbled, keeping the rose beside his cup.  
  


Kaito waved his hand, acting like it was no big deal. “I’m really new, so it’s all cool,”  
  


And Shinichi- he should have believed him at that, but there was something about the other that made him think the other was a way bigger deal than he let on.

  
“Wait for a second,” Shinichi said, typing on his phone.

  
The actor chuckled, “Are you Googling me right now?” He asked, his eyes shining with mirth.  
  


“Nopes,” he popped the P as he waited for the reply. The reply came in a garbled mess and Shinichi knew his hunch was right.  
  


“So tell me,” he put his elbow on the table, before picking up his coffee. “If you’re not that big of a deal, why is Ran screaming in my chat after I asked if she knew who you were?”   
  


“Is this how the people you suspect feel when you question them? Because I just got chills,” Kaito laughed, his eyes turning into crescents and that’s way too pretty for Shinichi to register. “I’m just getting a bit famous, it’s okay.”  
  


“Is Ran the friend who ditched you today?” Kaito asked, quickly switching subjects. Shinichi had already made his mind about searching him up later so he let it go.  
  


“Yeah, she’s my childhood friend. We were supposed to meet today but something came up from her end.” Kaito nodded as Shinichi went on, ”What about you?”  
  


“Well, another coincidence but my childhood friend, Aoko ditched me today because her boyfriend suddenly came by,” Kaito said, before talking about how Aoko’s boyfriend, is also a detective. Shinichi is surprised to hear that her boyfriend is Hakuba Saguru, a detective he has worked with before and also the same detective who gets on Hattori’s nerves whenever he is mentioned.

  
And then it’s simple. Their conversation flows and keeps going. They even order a lemon pie and a chocolate cake as they cross the one hour mark- Shinichi paying this time after a bit of an argument on who pays. They find out more about each other, asking question after question.   
  


Shinichi tells the other about his friends and his cases, how the police department coddles him sometimes when they’re off cases and how Ran and Hattori are the people he considers himself closest to. Shinichi is surprised with how easy it is to talk to the other, he can’t even remember the last time he had such a long conversation with someone which wasn’t about a murder case.   
  


Kaito was a great listener and an animated talker. He spoke with gestures and his hand never stayed in one place. As he talked about his childhood adventures with his friends and how he thought he was going to become a magician at first. But he’s never been one to give up on trying new things, so when he received a chance to star in a movie, he surprisingly fell in love with the art. So he continued it. Kaito told him how he sometimes still hosts small magic shows in the park, disguised now because he has a bigger chance of being found out.   
  


Hearing the other talk about himself makes Shinichi fall a bit more for him, now for the kind of person he is. His pure heart shines through and it makes Shinichi ache. To be with him and to wake up next to the other.  
  


They end up having a great time, not realizing until Shinichi checks his phone as it lights up with more messages from Ran, that it’s been almost 3 hours since they met.   
  


“It’s getting quite late,” Shinichi mumbles, as he looks at the pitch-black night from the window. A few shops are even closing for the night, the crowd consisting only of a few people around. Thankfully, it has stopped snowing.  
  


“I didn’t realize how late it got,” Kaito smiled, before shoving his phone towards him. “Give me your number, I’ll send you a message”  
  


Shinichi smiles, a small blush on his cheeks as he saves his number. He hands the other his phone back, watching the other send a message to him as his phone rings again. They both walk out together, both unable to say goodbye so soon but they make it work by promising to meet soon.   
  


As Shinichi starts walking towards his home, he decides to check the message the other sent and save his number.  
  


_Hey Soulmate :)_  
  


Shinichi smiles, before saving his number and resolving to only scream inside the safety of his own home.

...

As soon as Shinichi reaches home, the first thing he does after diving headfirst into his blanket is call Hattori. The bastard takes his sweet time picking up the phone, as if he couldn’t hear Shinichi panicking all the way from Osaka.  _ Some best friend he is. _   
  


“‘Ello,” Hattori says as he picks up, his voice laced with sleep and Shinichi almost feels guilty.  _ Almost.  
  
_

“Hattori!” Shinichi shouts, half of it muffled by the pillow.   
  


“Are you dying? The fuck happened?” Hattori mumbles, sleep clearly wiped off as he listens to his best friend’s dying wails.  
  


The silence stretches on for a while, occasionally interrupted by Shinichi’s muffled screams as Hattori lets it go on.  
  


“I just met my soulmate,” Shinichi mumbles, hiding his blushing face in the pillow from-  _ from who? Hattori couldn’t see him. _ But still, it felt a bit embarrassing to say. Shinichi is tempted to repeat what he just said, as he couldn’t hear anything from the phone when suddenly Hattori shrieked, and  _ fuck _ that’s how it feels like when someone screams into the phone. Shinichi will never repeat the same mistake again.  
  


“Oh god, that’s amazing Kudo! I’m happy for you,” he says, excitement lacing his voice and Shinichi smiles.   
  


“Yeah, it feels great. I don’t even know why I’m panicking,” Shinichi says, a bit more relaxed now. “He’s pretty amazing and we seemed to click even before I found out we were soulmates.”  
  


“Ya Kudou! Spill all the details, who’s the lucky guy?” And this- felt like they were two teenage boys gossiping about their first crush, and maybe it was. But Shinichi had never felt ashamed of doing stupid things with Hattori. Mainly due to the fact he was used to stupid and spontaneous decisions by the other which usually led to Shinichi being embarrassed for his best friend but also because Hattori did everything from the heart. He wasn’t afraid to do whatever he wanted and however, he wanted. 

  
“His name is Kuroba Kaito, he’s an actor and I’ll have to search him up because I’m so out of touch with anything of the sort. But I know he’s a bit famous,” Shinichi continued, a bit confused that Hattori wasn’t interrupting him every other second but hopefully that meant he was listening. “So we were standing next to each oth-”

  
“Did you just say Kuroba Kaito?” Hattori suddenly exclaimed, cutting Shinichi off.   


  
“Yeah, you know him?”   
  


“Holy fuck, do you really not know who he is? He’s super famous, like Best New Actor famous!” Hattori screamed, before mumbling, “Kazuha really likes him, she’s seen all his movies.”  
  


And Shinichi- he laughs. He didn’t think the other would have heard about the actor-  _ his fucking soulmate _ \- but to know that he has and that’s he’s jealous of him makes it hilarious. The hot-blooded idiot really can’t keep a calm head when it involves Kazuha.  
  


“Are you jealous?” Shinichi teases, chuckling as the other swears at him.  
  


“Anyway, where was I before I was so rudely interrupted by your jealous ass?”   
  


The next hour is taken up by Shinichi filling the other up with all that happened. Shinichi even mentioned how the other gave him a rose, that’s now sitting in a small cup on his bedside drawer. Maybe he shared a bit too many details, but that’s never been an issue between detectives. By the time, Shinichi starts yawning, Hattori is already half asleep. Shinichi keeps the phone down after saying goodbye and a small thank you for listening to him ranting.  
  


He falls asleep scrolling through Kaito’s Wikipedia page.  
  


…  
  


Shinichi wakes up to a lot of messages. The first one which opens up makes him roll his eyes.  
  


**Ran [8.34PM]**

Shlkdsak;dkasj KUROBA KAITO??

**Ran [8.42PM]**

FUCKING REPLY SHINICHI

I HATE YOU

  
  
**Ran [11.30PM]**

Never speak to me again

**Ran [6.39AM]**

YOUR SOULMATE IS KUROBA FUCKING KAITO??

GET ME HIS SIGNATURE

KUDOU FUCKING SHINICHI

Pick up the phone dammit

Shinichi laughs at the barrage of messages, knowing that Hattori must have messaged everyone he knew about the news. Shinichi was sure that even his parents would have found out. He sent a simple confirmation to his childhood friend before going through the other texts.  
  


The next message makes him sit up straight, suddenly wide awake as he sees who had messaged him.  
  


**Soulmate <3 [9:00AM]**

Good morning.   
  
**Shinichi [9:21AM]**

Good morning. 

Did you reach home safely yesterday?  
  


Shinichi waits for a few minutes, waiting for the reply. As he crosses the 5-minute mark, he drops his phone on the bed to freshen up knowing otherwise he would just go mad waiting for the reply.  
  


Ten minutes later, he’s sitting on his kitchen stool with a hot cup of coffee when he gets a reply. Shinichi is a bit embarrassed by how quickly he replies, but he gets only one soulmate in a lifetime and he isn’t about to waste it by replying late.   
  


He still feels relieved when Kaito replies within a few seconds as well.  
  


They don’t really get to talk much, Shinichi realizes pretty quickly, that being an actor is a full-time job where you hardly get free time. Shinichi pouts a bit at that but quickly scolds himself knowing that even his schedule was packed with cases and meetings with the TMPD. But they lucked out, realizing both of them have a free day on Christmas Eve.  
  
  
The detective feels happy as he makes his way out of his home for another case briefing, knowing that he’ll meet his soulmate again in a few days.   
  


It doesn’t stop him from panic calling Ran and Hattori as he realizes he’ll have to find a Christmas gift for the other.  
  


…  
  


They meet up at the same Christmas Tree as last time, this time around evening instead of night. It’s still beautiful, albeit colder than before. Somehow they end up arriving at the same time, a good ten minutes early, which thankfully saves them from staying outside under the snow again. Shaking the snow piling up on his shoulders as they enter the cafe, Shinichi once again thanks their heater for it’s outstanding service.  
  


They settle at the end of the cafe this time, gathering the small amount of privacy that they can. Shinichi feels a bit awkward, the two of them had exchanged messages in the last few days, quite frequently too, but seeing each other again made it a bit more real. That  _ this is it, he’s your soulmate and he’s hotter than the sun, Shinichi.  
  
_

Kaito ends up breaking the ice between them, smiling as he hands a blue rose to him. This time, Shinichi doesn’t analyze the way he did it, he smiles and blushes instead as he takes the flower, carefully putting it in his front pocket.  
  


The actor slowly builds up their conversation, grimacing again at Shinichi’s black coffee, before launching into the pranks he played on Hakuba recently. Shinichi laughs along, imagining the blond detective’s face. Shinichi mentioned the rivalry between Hattori and Hakuba, and the look which came on Kaito’s face as he planned a prank of both of them was simultaneously the evilest grin he has ever seen while somehow being  _ the hottest _ as well.  
  


They slowly work through their food and by the time they finish, Shinichi’s hand is itching towards the present he had wrapped up earlier.  
  


“Hey,” Shinichi coughs, pushing the present towards the other. “I know we didn’t really decide on giving gifts but it’s Christmas so I wanted to get you something. It was a bit hard to find something to give since we don’t really know each other but here you go. I hope you like it.”  
  


“I would say you didn’t have to but that would be hypocritical of me since I did the same,” Kaito laughs, his eyes sparkling as he  _ poofs _ a neatly wrapped present in front of Shinichi.  
  


“I hope you like it as well,” he smiles.  
  


Shinichi laughs, a bit nervous, before taking the present in his hand as he sees the other doing the same. As the wrappings come apart, Shinichi can’t stop the wide laugh which bursts out of him as he sees the gift. He looks up, and sure enough, Kaito looks back at him with the same sparkle in his eyes as he sees what Shinichi got him.  
  


_ Leave it to them to give each other the same gift. _

  
A coffee tumbler of the same brand sits in front of him, the only difference being that he had gifted the other a somber red color while the one he got was blue.  
  


“I got it for you so you could drink your disgusting black coffee in it,” Kaito teases, pointing towards the tumbler in Shinichi’s hand.  
  


“What a coincidence, I got one for you so you could drink your diabetes-inducing hot chocolate,” He shot back, grinning at the other.  
  


They sat back for a few seconds, before moving out of the cafe. The scenery in front of them was breathtaking, the snowflakes lightly falling, the Christmas Tree shining and the festive lights draped all over the stores and trees. The streets were shining and Shinichi honestly had to pick up his jaw off the floor. He turned to look at Kaito and  _ holy fuck _ how can a person be prettier than the Christmas decorations.   
  


The actor had lights shining on one half of his face as he looked back at Shinichi. His eyes held fondness as he gazed at him, and Shinichi’s sure that his eyes reflected the same.   
  


“Hey Shinichi,” Kaito asked.  
  


“Hmm?”  
  


“Can I kiss you?” he flushed, his ears turning red.   
  


Shinichi blushed, nodding. He tilted his head, leaning towards him, his eyes fluttering close.  
  


When his lips touched the others cold yet soft ones, Shinichi felt warmth spread all over him. Their lips moved together, tasting like a mix of coffee and hot chocolate. Shinichi knew that it would be his favourite flavor from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> This, as always, remains unedited and IM SORRY IF IT'S BAD I TRIED BUT I WROTE IT ALL IN ONE DAY BECAUSE I HAD EXAMS IN DEC.
> 
> please please please leave comments and kudos! even a small key smash makes my day UWU


End file.
